


He Deserves Better

by can_i_slytherin



Series: He Deserves Better [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_i_slytherin/pseuds/can_i_slytherin
Summary: Luther is a bit of a dick to Klaus, Diego comforts him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, this isn't my best work. But, I hope that you like it.

"So, I had this super awesome assignment at school today! We got to design looks for real models and I based mine off of a kind of like gothic look. Ya know, a Frankenstein's bride kinda situation. My professor was really impressed and told me that I could really go somewhere with makeup- you know, make it into a career or something!" Klaus yelled excitedly, he was practically vibrating in his seat, fidgeting constantly with his necklaces. He felt so full of energy and like he could conquer the world if he tried hard enough. The grin on his face hadn't subsided since his classes had ended and he could honestly say that this was the happiest that he had felt since he had gotten sober. 

"That's awesome, Klaus! We're all really glad that you've found something that you like," Allison threw him a warm smile, "does that mean that you'll be stealing less of my makeup?" 

"Ally, I'll never stop stealing your makeup! You have such good taste!" Klaus teased in return, "I've started to learn to control my powers as well. I'm able to summon Ben into corporeal form without feeling like i'm going to pass out. I've been practicing a lot and I think that being sober has helped a lot too. I'm certainly more in control of my summons now. Less scary ghosts, more happy ghosts. You know?" He rambled, feeling as if the grin he was wearing would split his face in two. 

"Klaus, no one cares." Luther snapped, pinching the bridge of his nose agitatedly. 

Klaus snapped his mouth shut in surprise and stared down at this hands that were linked together in his lap. He felt a tightness in his throat and his eyes began to sting- he tried his best to blink back the tears, but a few escaped along with a little sniffle. Klaus pulled his sleeve over his hand and used it to wipe the tears from his cheeks.

"Master Luther!" Pogo yelled and Klaus flinched at the sudden loud noise, "That was unnecessary!"

Vanya grasped Klaus' hand underneath the table and gave him a small, apologetic grin. Vanya and Klaus had become rather closer in the events following their time-jump, Klaus was able to confide in her with his drug problem (when Diego wasn't around) and Vanya was able to talk to him about learning to control her powers; it was at first just about that but Klaus had come to learn that Vanya was fun to be around. She was intelligent and funny and kind and caring and so much more. Klaus had come to seek her out for shopping trips and random brunch dates and they were not just siblings, but best friends too. He found that he preferred her company over any of his other siblings (excluding Diego) and was pleased to learn that she felt the same. Klaus had helped Vanya come out of her shell and appreciate herself more- whilst also improving her god-awful wardrobe (thousands of dollars of Reginald's inheritance had been spent on revamping Vanya's fashion sense)- whilst Vanya helped Klaus gain the confidence to approach Diego about his feelings for the knife-slinger- if it wasn't for her then Klaus and Diego would still be pining after each other. 

"What?" Luther snapped, stabbing angrily at his plate, "I'm just saying what everyone else has been thinking. How come he gets to gloat about his progress but we don't, huh? No one has even bothered to ask how Vanya has been doing! Or how Allison's recovery is going! No, we've all been too focused on little Klaus and how perfect his life is." 

"Young Master Klaus' life has never been perfect. If anything, Klaus should be allowed to gloat, he has, after all, made the most progress." 

"Yes, hooray, let's all congratulate the good-for-nothing druggie on gaining a conscience and some self-control." Luther spat sarcastically. 

"SHUT UP!" Klaus yelled, he sprang from his seat, the force and speed of his movement toppling the chair over, and wiped angrily at the tears falling down his cheeks, "Just shut up! You have no clue what Reginald put me through. I was locked in a bloody mausoleum for days!" 

"What do you want me to do? Throw you a pity party?! You're worthless to us, Klaus. What even is your power? Oh, you can summon the dead? What great use that what when  _stopping the apocalypse._ Just go back to your dirty alleyways, sell yourself for some drugs and get out of this house. No one wants you here." 

 _No one wants you here..._ The words replayed in his head and that dark part of his conscience was convinced that Luther was telling the truth. Why would anyone want him? He was a recovering drug addict with the ability to talk to the dead, still haunted by the memories of his childhood and in love with his not-quite brother. He was screwed up beyond all fathomable belief and constantly point-four seconds away from relapsing. He was too dependent on other people and way,  _way_ too clingy. He was annoying and could never take anything seriously- if there was a joke to be made, then Klaus would be the one to make it. He wasn't smart and he certainly didn't bring anything to the team physically, he was just a distraction...  _the look out._ And so he found himself asking: " _why am i here?"_

"Hey," Ben whispered in his ear and Klaus startled from his self-depreciating train of thought "don't listen to him. I think that you're doing really well in your courses as well as with the control that you now have on your powers. Not to mention your new-found sobriety, how long have you been clean now?" 

"Four months." Klaus hiccupped, his voice barely above a whisper and tears pouring down his cheeks. 

"Exactly, you're doing amazingly well, Klaus. I'm proud and Diego is too, okay? Think about Di, yeah?" Ben urged. He wished that he could reach out an touch his brother, comfort him somehow, but he knew that he couldn't- not without Klaus' help at least. 

Klaus nodded and stared around the kitchen with tear-filled eyes. Allison was glaring at Luther angrily, trying to determine what Luther's outburst had stemmed from. Luther was glaring at Klaus, a murderous look in his. Five was looking between Klaus and Luther, trying to assess the situation and determine what to do to solve the issue. Vanya was sat beside Klaus, her hands clenched into fists and her irises a stark white colour. Pogo was looking at Luther with a heavy look of disappointment settled within his dark orbs and threw a sad, yet somehow comforting look at Klaus. 

"Not... not a fam... family dinner until some... someone cries." Klaus stammered, his voice straining as he fought back a fresh wave of tears. He was still stood up, his knees shaking from the sheer amount of effort it took to keep him on his feet, and his hands were clenched into tight fists at his side; his fingernails were digging into the flesh of his palm and the pain it caused was a welcomed distraction. 

"Just leave, Klaus. We're all sick of seeing your face." Luther barked.

Klaus startled and darted from the room, a dry sob tearing through his body as he ran from the living room/dining area. The door slammed shut behind him and he dropped to the floor as his knees buckled. He buried his head in his arms and screamed, the sound muffled as he bit into the cotton of his sleeve. The tears fell freely and his throat constricted around the lump that had settled there, making it harder for him to breathe. Klaus faintly heard the sound of a door opening and closing before he heard the sound of hurried footfalls and someone dropped to their knees before him. A pair of strong arms wrapped around his middle and pulled him against a warm, hard chest; Klaus recognised a very familiar scent: leather, vanilla and metal. It was so  _Diego_ that Klaus could've cried if he wasn't already. 

"Calm down, baby, just breathe for me." Diego whispered into Klaus' ear, his voice puncturing through the haze surrounding Klaus' brain. His hand stroked though Klaus' hair, smoothing the curly locks against Klaus' head, whilst the other traced small circles over his back and he whispered a mantra of sweet-nothings into his ear. Diego pressed gentle kisses atop Klaus' head whilst he waited for the other man's sobs to subside enough for him to talk. 

"Lu... Lu... Luther..." Klaus murmured,  his voice muffled as he pressed his face into Diego's chest and inhaled deeply, allowing the scent to fil his brain and sooth his worried mind. 

"What did he do?" Diego growled, his hand reached for one of his knives, fingers grazing over the sharp metal as he itched to throw the blade at Number One. 

"Said... said no one cares. Said no one... no one wants me. Said I'm good-for-nothing and worth... worthless to the team. Said that I should go back to the streets and... and... and..." Klaus broke off with a heart-wrenching wail and dove into a new train of sobs. 

Diego was silently fuming and he was shaking with the force of his rage. He clenched and unclenched his fists, begging himself to find the self-control to stop himself going into the dining room and ripping Luther limb from limb. Klaus' quiet whimpers and grip on Diego's jacket tore the knife-slinger from his rage-filled haze. He pulled away from Klaus slightly and gently placed his hands on his cheeks, forcing the other male to look up at him. Diego gently kissed Klaus' forehead and wiped Klaus' tears away. 

"You are beautiful, okay?" Diego began, "I care and I want you. You are so perfect and so pure and there are so many things that you're good at," Diego wiped away a stray tear with the pad of his thumb and gently kissed Klaus' nose, "you are worth everything to me, Klaus. I would give you every star in the sky, every penny in the world and so much more. I love you, Klaus Hargreeves, more than words can even begin to describe and I am so proud of the man that you've become and the things that you have achieved on your way. Luther has no goddamn clue what he is talking about, okay? He doesn't see how perfect you are and how far you've come. He doesn't see the value that you have to this family,  _your_ family." 

"I love you." Klaus gasped and leant up to kiss Diego firmly on the mouth. Diego grinned and gently kissed back, his heart soaring at the feel of Klaus' lips against his own. 

"I love you too." Diego replied when he found the strength to pull away, "I'll talk to Luther about how he treats you later. For now, how about we go upstairs and run you a nice, hot bath?" 

Klaus looked up at him with shining, hopeful eyes, "Can we have bubbles and candles and lots of snuggles after?" 

Diego grinned and pressed a gentle kiss atop Klaus' curls, "We can have whatever you want, my sweet." 

Diego tucked one arm under Klaus' legs whilst the other stayed wrapped around his middle and Klaus grinned sheepishly, wrapping his arms around Diego's neck. Number Two stood up, bringing Klaus with him, and bridal carried the lanky man upstairs to the bathroom. 

As promised, Klaus had a bath with bubbles and candles and had lots of snuggles afterwards. The two men fell asleep that night wrapped around each other and, if Pogo came in and covered the two in a blanket, they didn't need to know. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego confronts Luther.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, part two ;)  
> I decided that I wanted to write it :) I hope that y'all enjoy.  
> I may do a little side scene of Diego and Klaus in the bath and whatnot. Depends if y'all want to see it :)   
> Also, I don't know how good this will be, haha. Personally, I feel like it's a little forced, but let me know what you think in the comments below! Don't be shy!
> 
> Anyway, enough rambling from me, enjoy!

A few days had passed since Luther's outburst and tensions had dramatically risen within the Hargreeves Household. Vanya was refusing to speak to Luther and only made herself known to the rest of the family when needed- which wasn't often. Allison, by no surprise, had forgiven Luther pretty quickly and was steadily working on getting an explanation from Number One. 

And Klaus... Well, Klaus had decided that it was best to avoid Number One and so he spent majority of his time locked away in his ( _Diego's_ ) bedroom. Vanya, Ben and Diego had all tried to coax him out of the room, but none prevailed and Klaus remained locked away in solitude- until the fateful day that Diego convinced him to join them for dinner. 

It was a particularly boring Tuesday evening and Klaus was in the process of knitting a pair of gloves when a timid knock sounded at the door. Klaus sighed dejectedly and set his needles and wool down up the bedside table before pulling the duvet up to cover his bare chest. 

"Come in!" He yelled. 

The door opened and Diego stepped in, shutting the door behind him. He shuffled over the the bed and sat down on the corner, one hand coming up to brush a few strands of hair from Klaus' eyes. Klaus, like the cat that he was, leant into the touch and closed his eyes as he relished in the feeling of Diego's skin against his own. 

"You know," Klaus began, a happy smile written across his lips, "this is your room too, you didn't have to knock." 

"I know," Diego replied, a teasing edge to his voice, "but I had to be sure that you weren't up to any funny business." Diego pulled his hand away and pressed a gentle kiss to Klaus' forehead. 

"Me?!" Klaus yelped, holding a hand over his heart in mock-hurt, "I'm never up to funny business!" 

Diego gave him a look that said: _I know that you're lying_ but still grinned at Number Four and smiled wider when the séance returned it. 

Before their conversation could continue, the tinkle of a bell resounded through the somewhat-empty halls and all Hargreeves children knew that dinner was ready.

Diego turned to Klaus, a pleading look held within his dark orbs. 

"Nope!" Klaus yelled, crossing his arms over his chest and turning his head away, he vaguely resembled a petulant child, "Not happening!" 

"Come on! I haven't even asked yet!" Diego responded, pulling at Klaus' arm in an attempt to make the man turn to face him. 

"You don't need to!" Klaus turned and pouted at Diego, "I already knew what you were gonna say and it's not happening!" 

"Please?!" Diego whined, drawing out the 'e'.

"You'll see me after dinner." Klaus countered, lip still stuck out in a pout. 

"But, I want to see you during dinner. I miss that pretty face." Diego purred, gently stroking Klaus' cheek. 

"I hate you." Klaus murmured and Diego could see that his resolve was slipping, so he decided to push that little bit further. 

He nuzzled against Klaus' neck and pressed gentle kisses against the flesh, "If you come down, we can go out after and get waffles?" 

"Fine! I'll come! Damn you and my weakness for waffles!" Klaus yelled and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet, "You better stay with me otherwise I'm leaving." 

"Don't worry," Diego whispered, linking his fingers with Klaus', "I'm not going anywhere." 

Diego led Klaus down the hallway and into the dining/living room and sat him down at the table next to Vanya before taking a seat next to him.

Vanya greeted them both with a gentle smile and a small whisper of: "I'm glad that you're here." 

Klaus nodded in agreement and Diego responded with a small half-smile. Allison was about to begin a conversation with the two men, but when Luther entered the room she immediately snapped her mouth shut. 

Luther stopped in his tracks and stared at Klaus' chair or, more importantly, the man sat upon it. Diego glared at Number One, daring him to say something. The stare alone was making Diego's blood boil; the murderous look within Spaceboy's eyes angered him and Diego subconsciously reached for the knife strapped to his thigh. 

"What is  _that_ doing here?" Luther spat, "I thought I made it clear that I didn't want  _it_ here?" 

"Sorry..." Klaus mumbled, a tear falling down his cheek, "I'll... I'll go..." 

Diego felt a fiery hot rage course through his veins at the sight of Klaus' wettened cheeks and growled. He stood up sharply and rounded on Luther, a knife clutched in his fingers. Vanya mimicked his actions, the irises of her eyes were white and she was sporting her white suit- both in control and not at the same time. 

Bluish tendrils drifted through the air and pinned Luther to the pillar behind him; Diego followed them and pressed the blade of his knife against Luther's throat- it wasn't enough pressure to cut the flesh but just enough for Luther to know that the threat was real. Vanya stood a few feet behind him and held Luther still whilst Diego got hands-on with the larger male. 

"What's you goddamn problem?!" Diego hissed, "Why do you feel the need to demean Klaus so much?! To bully him?!" 

"I'm not the only one that's bullied him." Luther choked out. 

"At least  _we're_ trying to make amends." Vanya snarled, curling the whisps of blue tighter around his wrists and relishing in the yelp of pain that Luther released. 

"Why would you want to make amends with that  _thing_?" Luther spat, eyes locking onto Klaus over Diego's shoulder 

"Another word, One, and I swear I will slit your throat." Diego growled, pressing the blade harder against Luther throat and watching with sickening pleasure as small beads of blood appeared against the blade. 

"Diego," Klaus whimpered, pulling at Diego's free hand, "he's not worth it. Please, let's just go. We can get waffles, like you promised." 

"Vanya," Allison took a step towards their sister, her arms outstretched in defense to show she meant no harm, "calm down. You need to control your powers. You don't want to hurt Luther, not really." 

"No!" Diego and Vanya yelled in unison, "He needs to pay for what he did to Klaus!" 

"And he will!" Klaus and Allison yelled together. 

"But, not like this." Klaus whispered and gripped Diego's hand, linking their fingers together. 

"Not like this." Allison repeated and mimicked Klaus' actions, taking Vanya's hand in her own. 

Klaus leant down to Diego's ear, "Please, Di." 

At the whisper of his childhood nickname, Diego pulled the blade away from Luther's throat and stepped away from him. Meanwhile, Allison got Vanya under control and the bluish tendrils disappeared from around Luther's wrists. 

Diego noticed and pointed to the door with the tip of his blade, "Leave, before I regret my decision to let you go." 

Luther stomped from the room, muttering about them being traitors, and Diego was in two minds as to whether throw a knife after him- he didn't. 

"Di?" Klaus whispered and, almost as if he was under a spell, Diego snapped back to reality.

A frown crossed his features and he lifted his hands to cup Klaus' reddened cheeks, "Are you okay, baby?" 

"I'm fine." Klaus insisted, "I'm more worried about you, I don't think I've ever seen you so angry." 

"I'm okay as long as you're okay." Diego replied, staring lovingly into Klaus' eyes as he rubbed his thumb over the séance's cheekbone, "I love you." 

Klaus giggled and leant towards Diego, lips puckered for a kiss. Diego met him halfway and pushed their lips together in a long, sweet and loving kiss. He poured all of his feelings into that one kiss and the raw emotion behind it tore the breath from his lungs; when they pulled away from each other, they were breathless and grinning like fools. 

Klaus surveyed the room, noticing that they were alone, "I think we scared them off." 

"Don't care." Diego mumbled, chasing Klaus' lips as he pulled away, "Only care about you." 

Klaus laughed, the sound loud and pure, "Let's go get those waffles you promised me, huh?" 

"Yeah," Diego breathed, "okay." 

It's safe to say, waffles was not the only thing that Klaus got that night. 


End file.
